Not Twitter Inside
by Not Anyone Inside
Summary: Liat aja sendiri.. Tidak suka, Jangan dibaca


**N**ot **T**witter **I**nside ©

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :<p>

- Axis Powers : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

- Twitter © You-Know-Who [?]

* * *

><p>Warning : Rated – T, Violence, Gaje, Lolita, misTypo, Narsisness, Garingness, dan segala berbau –Ness. Dilarang untuk anak dibawah 10 tahun, dll…<p>

Don't Like, DON'T Read! - Enjoy it, Readers.. ^o^ -

* * *

><p>+ <span>Gil_Biel<span> Horeee baru buat Tw*tter!

+ Gil_Biel (at)Deustche_Lud Oi, Westy!, sini sama abangmu yang ganteng!

+ Deutsche_Lud *muntah ditempat dan terkapar* RT (at)Gil_Biel Deustche_Lud Oi, Westy!, sini sama abangmu yang ganteng!

+ Peter_Parkir olaaaa semuaa~

+ Wy_WyChan baru pulang belanja. Capeek

+ Peter_Parkir ganggu JERK (at)UK_England yuk! RT (at)Wy_WyChan baru pulang belanja. Capeek

+ UK_England aku baca itu ya, alay! =.= RT (at)Peter_Parkir ganggu (at)UK_England yuk! RT (at)Wy_WyChan baru pulang belanja. Capeek

+ Gil_Biel jah, gak enak! *nangis bawang* RT (at)Deutsche_Lud *muntah ditempat dan terkapar*(at)Gil_Biel (at)Deustche_Lud RT Oi, Westy!, sini sama abangmu yang ganteng!

+ Fra_LWR aduh (at)Gil_Biel nangis, sini abang –piip- kamu lalu –piip- biar kamu senang, mau kan? RT (at)Gil_Biel jah, gak enak! *nangis bawang* RT (at)Deutsche_Lud *muntah ditempat dan terkapar*

+ NotLoliOne banjir lagi, korup lagi, bom lagi, APES hidup ku! *nangis cabe* T_T

+ YesIndoOne Cintaaaakuuuu~ lama tak berjumpaaaa~ NotLoliOne

+ ThaiLand_Side Mati aja, anang ~ (?)

+ Gil_Biel no thanks, broek RT (at)Fra_LWR aduh (at)Gil_Biel nangis, sini abang –piip- kamu lalu –piip- biar kamu senang, mau kan?

+ NotLoliOne *thumbsdown + headshot* PALAmu PEANG, LOLA! RT (at)YesIndoOne Cintaaaakuuuu~ lama tak berjumpaaaa~

+ Deustche_Lud baru pulang kerja

+ NotLoliOne *hoeh moeh* T-T RT (at)ThaiLand_Side Mati aja, anang ~ (?)

+ HassanNotHassim Lega..

+ YesIndoOne Eh, Eh, Kok gitu seh? D': NotLoliOne *thumbsdown + headshot* PALAmu PEANG, LOLA! RT YesIndoOne Cintaaaakuuuu~ lama tak berjumpaaaa~

+ Deutsche_Lud =_=" RT (at)YesIndoOne Eh, Eh, Kok gitu seh? D': (at)NotLoliOne *thumbsdown + headshot* PALAmu PEANG, LOLA!

+ Hera_Pussy lega abis boker ya? koq tumben nongol.. zzzzz RT (at)HassanNotHassim Lega..

+ Bang_Anto (at)LoviLoveMafia Sayaaang! Aku sayang kamuu!

+ Feli_InLove Fratello sakit.. T-T RT (at)Bang_Anto (at)LoviLoveMafia Sayaaang! Aku sayang kamuu!

+ Nick_SkotPirata STFU! :P (at)Peter_Parkir ganggu (at)UK_England yuk! RT (at)Wy_WyChan baru pulang belanja. Capeek

+ Wy_WyChan cih, bilang aja Ge'Er =.= RT (at)Nick_SkotPirata STFU! :P (at)Peter_Parkir ganggu (at)UK_England yuk! RT (at)Wy_WyChan baru pulang belanja. Capeek

+ Hero_IsMe yosha! Anak #**AWESOME** sudah ON! Wkowkwowkwok Eh, ada (at)UK_England nongol neh! :D

+ Gil_Biel No COPAS, bitte.. :PP RT (at)Hero_IsMe yosha! Anak #**AWESOME** sudah ON! Wkowkwowkwok Eh, ada (at)UK_England nongol neh! :D

+ UK_England (at)Hero_IsMe APA LOE?

+ NotLoliOne horaaay! Tw-an uk..! RT Deustche_Lud baru pulang kerja

+ ThaiLand_Side Amen gak anak #**ALAY** disini. Hohoho.. *tawa nista*

+ NotLoliOne biasa anak gaptek jualan wartek! Wkowkwokwo RT ThaiLand_Side Amen gak anak ALAY disini. Hohoho.. *tawa nista*

+ Deutsche_Lud maap sibuk lagi RT (at)NotLoliOne horaaay! Tw-an uk..! RT (at)Deustche_Lud baru pulang kerja

+ NotLoliOne yah.. *apes makan lupes trus lemes lalu stress*RT (at)Deutsche_Lud maap sibuk lagi RT (at)NotLoliOne horaaay! Tw-an uk..! RT (at)Deutsche_Lud baru pulang kerja

+ Lily_Enstein Bruder…sepii….

+ FujoshiNo1 _#_**NowPlaying** GerPrussAus – Oppai Oppai [XD cari aja sendiri di Y*uTube] XDD

+ Gil_Beil GAK #**AWESOME** otak nista gaje kayak LOE! :P RT (at)FujoshiNo1 _#_**NowPlaying** GerPrussAus – Oppai Oppai XDD

+ RodeLovesMuse =.= aStaJim [alay banget XD] GimaNa Neh, maLu aKh.. RT (at)FujoshiNo1 _#_**NowPlaying** GerPrussAus – Oppai Oppai

+ KimBum_IsMe _#_**Now Playing** B2ST – #**Special**, because I am #**SPECIAL**! XD to (at)CinLokInside (at)HK_Fuey (at)Tii_Mei

+ Tii_Mei NO #**ALAY**, please.. RT (at)KimBum_IsMe _#_**Now Playing **B2ST – #**S**pecial**, **because I am** #**SPECIAL**! **XD to (at)CinLokInside (at)HK_Fuey (at)Tii_Mei

+ HassanNotHassim maap saya lama balas.. lagi mereformasi.. RT Hera_Pussy lega abis boker? koq tumben nongol.. zzzzz RT (at)HassanNotHassim Lega..

+ LoviLovesMafia Fuck you Germans! GTH! (at)Deustche_Lud (at)Gil_Biel (at)RodeLovesMuse Perkutut klian! *batak mode on*

+ KimBum_IsMe Huaaaaaaaaaaaah! *nangis alay* RT (at)Tii_Mei NO ALAY, please.. RT )(at)KimBum_IsMe _#_**Now Playing** B2ST –** #Special**, because I am #**SPECIAL**! XD

+ Feli_InLove FratelloOoOo…! Jangan ejek Doitsu~ VeeeEEeeEEeeEEeEEe~ *alay sedeng* RT (at)LoviLovesMafia Fuck you Germans! GTH!

+ RodeLovesMuse _#_**Now Playing** Ludwig Van Beethoven – Fur Elise, Ah MbaH KyU.. Q MnCinTaiMu, LbH DaRi aPapuN..

+ Hera_Pussy OooOooOooh... *angguk-angguk ajeb-ajeb [?]* RT (at)HassanNotHassim maap saya lama balas.. lagi mereformasi.. RT (at)Hera_Pussy lega abis boker ya? koq tumben nongol?

+ Hero_IsMe hiks.. Iggy jaat~ Iggy ndak sayang sama ambo! [lho..?] Hueeeee-k! RT (at)UK_England (at)Hero_IsMe APA LOE?

+ Russ_Huss82 Halo~ (at)CinLokInside ehm~

+ Deutsche_Lud =.= tae lah ma yang satu ini RT (at)RodeLovesMuse _#_**Now Playing **Ludwig Van Beethoven – Fur Elise, Ah MbaH KyU.. Q MnCinTaiMu, LbH DaRi aPapuN..

+ CinlokInside AISYAAAAH! [?] Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku.. [?] RT (at)Russ_Huss82 Halo~ (at)CinLokInside ehm~

+ Russ_Huss82 koq alay LOE? kholkholkholkholzzzz.. RT (at)CinlokInside AISYAAAAH! [?] Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku.. [?] RT (at)Russ_Huss82 Halo~ (at)CinLokInside ehm~

+ Deustche_Lud What Ever Make Loser! Lopezz.. RT (at)LoviLovesMafia Fuck you Germans! GTH! (at)Deustche_Lud (at)Gil_Biel (at)RodeLovesMuse

+ Hero_IsMe sejak kapan (at)Deustche_Lud dingin? –#**TandaTanya**aa..?—

+ Jack_IceFlu AchoOOoOoOow! *bersin simanungkalit* 'gunung' gua meletus.. sniffs sniffs..

+ Mathy_TheKing aww, cup cup sayang.. biar abang (lagi) menjagamyu~ hoho.. RT (at)Jack_IceFlu AchoOOoOoOow! *bersin simanungkalit* 'gunung' gua meletus..

+ Norway_IsMale *slap (at)Mathy_TheKing's face* Fuck off, a**hole! RT (at)Mathy_TheKing aww, cup cup sayang.. biar abang (lagi) menjagamyu~ hoho.. RT

+ Deutsche_Lud terpaksa saya tutup 3 bandara udara saya gara2 asap 'gunung' (**1**) (at)Jack_IceFlu =.=

+ Jack_IceFlu *pundung* T-T RT (at)Deutsche_Lud terpaksa saya tutup 2 bandara udara saya, gara2 asap 'gunung' (at)Jack_IceFlu =.=

+ UK_England sana loh, gue sibuk sama tea gue RT (at)Hero_IsMe hiks.. Iggy jaat~ Iggy ndak sayang sama ambo! [lho..?] Hueeeee-k!

+ Lily_Einstein bye..bye.. going off..

+ UK_England #**FaktanyaAdalah** berat badan (at)Hero_IsMe 95 kg, hahahaha!

+ Hero_IsMe #**_FaktanyaAdalah_** aku sudah menge-piip- (at)UK_England sebanyak 20 kali seminggu ampe pantatnya seok trus keok! Hohoh :D

+ UK_England (at)Hero_IsMe you #**Fucking** Git! =_=

+ Hero_IsMe _#**FaktanyaAdalah**_ (at)LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu! Ew.. pantas ada warna putih-coklet gitu.. hahahaha!

+ Gil_Biel EWW! GAK #**AWESOME** BANGET ANAK CENGENGESAN KAYAK (at)LoviLovesMafia WKOWKOWKWO RT (at)Hero_IsMe #**FaktanyaAdalah** LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu!

+ FujoshiNo1 WTF hahahaha! setuju! RT (at)Hero_IsMe #**FaktanyaAdalah** (at)LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu!

+ Otaku_YFC RT (at)Hero_IsMe _#_**FaktanyaAdalah **(at)LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu! Ew.. pantas ada warna..

+ LoviLovesMafia K*NT*L! K*MAK KAU! NJENG P*KI B*NGSAT! GENDUT F*CKER KAU! *marah stadium bola [?]* RT (at)Hero_IsMe _#_**FaktanyaAdalah **(at)LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu!

+ Mathy_TheKing mantap, gan! Tarik terus! RT (at)Hero_IsMe _#_**FaktanyaAdalah **LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu!

+ NotLoliOne RT =.- (at)Hero_IsMe _#**FaktanyaAdalah**_ (at)LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu!

+ Feli_InLove FratelloOoOoOoOo.. *pundung, nangis cabe rawit* RT (at)LoviLovesMafia K*NT*L! K*MAK KAU! NJENG P*UKI B*NGSAT! GENDUT F*CKER KAU! *marah stadium bola [?]* RT (at)Hero_IsMe

+ YesIndoOne Cintaku untuk Nesia, the truly Asia [?]

+ NotLoliOne tunggu aku injek PALA tulip lo RT (at)YesIndoOne Cintaku untuk Nesia, the truly Asia [?]

+ Deutsche_Lud Guten Nacht, auf wiedersehen.. (**2**)

+ LoviLovesMafia tunggu gua –piip kau sama genk #**MAFIA** gua, Gendot! RT (at)Hero_IsMe #**FaktanyaAdalah **(at)LoviLovesMafia gak pernah ganti CD selama seminggu!

+ Bang_Anto *speechless, terkulai di tempat* RT (at)LoviLovesMafia K*NT*L! K*MAK KAU! NJENG P*UKI B*NGSAT! GENDUT F*CKER KAU! *marah stadium bola [?]* RT (at)Hero_IsMe

+ Gil_Beil Gute Nacht! Diajak (at)Deutsche_Lud –piip- lho! Haha! XDD

+ RodeLovesMuse *cemberut, pipi tembem* IiH~.. :I RT (at)Gil_Beil Gute Nacht! Diajak (at)Deutsche_Lud–piip- lho! Haha! XDD

+ FujoshiNo1 *siapkan kamera digital, digilas dan digimon [?] yang professional* hoho.. RT (at)Gil_Beil Gute Nacht! Diajak (at)Deutsche_Lud –piip- lho! Haha! XDD

+ RodeLovesMuse =.= oMg RT (at)FujoshiNo1 *siapkan kamera digital, digilas dan digimon [?] yang professional* hoho.. RT (at)Gil_Beil Gute Nacht! Diajak (at)Deutsche_Lud –piip- lho! Haha! XDD

+ Norway_IsMale #**EROPA** sudah malam! Met tidur

+ UK_England RT (at)Norway_IsMale #**EROPA** sudah malam! Met tidur

+ RodeLovesMuse bye (at)Norway_IsMale #**EROPA** sudah malam! Met tidur

+ Bang_Anto bye mau bobo-in (at)LoviLovesMafia dan (at)Feli_InLove RT Norway_IsMale #**EROPA** sudah malam! Met tidur

+ Russ_Huss82 RT (at)Norway_IsMale #**EROPA** sudah malam! Met tidur

+ Wy_WyChan Good Night! (at)Peter_Parkir (at)UK_England (at)Nick_ScotPirata (at)Tii_Mei (at)Hera_Pussy (at)Jack_IceFlu (at)Mathy_TheKing

+ YesIndoOne Met tidur cintaku~ (at)NotLoliOne

+ Russ_Huss82 mau bersatu denganku malam ini, da? To _#_**All**

+ Hero_IsMe Night.. RT (at)Russ_Huss82 mau bersatu denganku malam ini, da? To _#_**All**

+ NotLoliOne Yah~ aku kalah melawan (at)Mathy_TheKing di badminton T-T loh, pada kemana semua..?

+ ThaiLand_Side wuih, yah, sabar ya jeng anang, [?].. disini udah sepi kan udah malem disana.. RT (at)NotLoliOne Yah~ aku kalah melawan (at)Mathy_TheKing di badminton T-T loh, pada kemana semua..?

+ NotLoliOne jadi, Cuma kau dan aku.. ya kan? –senyum gaje laknat- RT (at)ThaiLand_Side yah sabar ya jeng anang [?].. disini udah sepi, disana udah pada malam RT (at)NotLoliOne Yay~ aku menang melawan (at)Mathy_TheKing..

+ ThaiLand_Side dadah~ mau nidurin Gajah Mada[?] dulu.. ;P RT (at)NotLoliOne jadi, Cuma kau dan aku.. ya kan? –senyum gaje laknat- RT(at)ThaiLand_Side yah, sabar ya jeng anang[?]..

+ NotLoliOne *pundung, semalam suntuk sampai ngantuk trus ditabrak truk dan brut-brut* zZzZzZzZzzzzzZzZz... =w=

Information :

(**1**) : Akibat letusan gunung berapi Grimsvotn di Islandia, 450 penerbangan telah dibatalkan di Jerman, Rabu 25-5-2011 dan kebanyakan mempengaruhi bandara di Bremen, Hamburg dan Berlin

(**2**) : Guten Nacht, auf wiedersehen : Good Night, See you tomorrow

* * *

><p>- Tamat dengan GAK ELIT - =="<p>

* * *

><p>Phew, Fanfic Made by Me neh pada jam 01.30 AM. Ohnononon.. [Total Kata: -tanya sama alam sebelah-]<p>

Mohon bantuan REVIEW and NO FLAME, bitte atau gak saya akan menjerit kayak MbahMu..[?]

With Love,

"Not Everyone Here!" =w=


End file.
